pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wizardboy777
Wizardboy's Awesome talk page Archives Archive 1 • Archive 2 • Archive 3 • Archive 4 • Archive 5 • Archive 6 __TOC__ =o you finally archived!*gives Wizardboy a cookie*first ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:43, 21 October 2008 (EDT) :Second--TheHunger 16:54, 21 October 2008 (EDT) ::Larger First.--[[User:Simpson man|'Simpson Man']] 16:55, 21 October 2008 (EDT) User:Fire Tock/Race Contest JOIN!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Win']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:53, 9 November 2008 (EST) I think i beat your RfA Btw, the is full with trash builds. -- Jebuscontests 20:55, 22 November 2008 (EST) :Not all in a row tbh, so you lose :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 00:34, 23 November 2008 (EST) ::i blame toraen and ricky. -- Jebuscontests 14:24, 23 November 2008 (EST) o.O What's going on with the vote removals? Is it because of the move or something? Just curious. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 01:11, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :all my previously removed votes were on the top of my vote removal list, so prolly yes. --'-Chaos-' 10:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::The wikia move reset the timestamps on all of the votes, so the order in recent ratings and such is all messed up :/ They're not new removals, its just every vote that was previously removed has floated to the top of the list. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 10:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thats alot of votes.... --Anonimous. D: 10:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) PvXwiki talk:Meta Builds - Are you up to it! (Please and Thank You!) [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 22:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll take a look at it, but those templates are... complicated, to say the least. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) User:Ace Change the redirect to User:PVX-Caboose. — Balistic PvX 17:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Done. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 17:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :: Also, on User:PVX-Caboose, change to . — Balistic PvX 17:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::You could do this yourself, you know. Admin powers aren't required for basic housekeeping. -- Armond Warblade 19:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::They are when the pages are protected :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 20:07, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Java I'm not sure how proficient you are (read: we've never talked about it, but I'm betting you know it better than most CS grads), but I'm seriously thinking about this. If you're interested, or have any advice, feel free to post or contribute or wotev. <3 ··· Danny Does 04:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Juni Berries Fuck them. ··· Danny Does 19:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :yea :/ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 20:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Problems still not fixed. still can't download templates. 22:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :It's working fine for me now... can you copy and paste the exact error message you're getting? (Or if you're not getting one, describe exactly what the problem is, what browser you're using, etc) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 22:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::If you're using Chrome, gtfo because it's still beta. ··· Danny Does 23:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Help me please Hi my name is durzal and i am a starter to this thing of changing build in pvxwiki and i would love that somebody could help me to post some of my builds.--Durzal 18:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) i dont know how i can my signature to go to my page so use this --> http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Durzal grats ^' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop' 10:18, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :^ ··· Danny Does 15:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) my guild wars acount has been terminated for paymentfraud but i didnt do any kind of payment fraud what should i do :Contact NCsoft customer support. --Brandnew 21:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Talk about a seriously random place to go to about that. I mean, PvX? ··· Danny So Cute 22:48, 18 March 2010 (UTC) Deletion ;help http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/A/R_Solo_Celestial_Weapon_Mantid_Farm someone continually deletes the main build and replaces/leaves the ranger variation instead. the title was created for mainly assassins so obviously it needs the assassin build in it. the guy does not sign in and has done this about 4 times from the same ip. 79.12.225.218 . ever since i posted the build its been "build raped" by someone hating on assassins(as you can tell from the last post in the discussion page on the link) its quite frustrating re-posting the main build again and again. is there anything we may do about it? i have not been able to figure out the new format of pvxwiki build creation since the old way was removed. i may end up doing teh correct steps but all in all even if i remove the stub and replace with something such as ra etc...i dont see it in the trial/testing sections for the specific areas. is there a video or a step by step walk through more in depth other than the one listed on the getting started section? Lithril 21:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC)